Not Gonna Get Us
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: A look at how Virgil and Richie's relationship changes over time from when they first met. VxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Rae:** Hiya guys! (Waves madly) I'm back with another fanfic!

**Virgil:** Great – more torture reading…

**Rae:** You know, I don't MAKE you read these…you read them yourself. You don't have to read if you don't want to!

**Richie:** She's got you there, bro.

**Virgil:** Oh shut-(Gets a face-full of his Static costume)

**Rae: **Hush up the pair of you and go out on patrol or something. I've got a fic to write here! (sighs)

Okay, this is a songfic to the song 'Not Gonna Get Us' by t.A.T.u . (not all lyrics included!) Not from a particular point of view, it runs through Richie and Virgil's relationship from when they first met to "present day" circumstances. Each new "chapter" is 3 years on in their lives, from 8 years old until their present day 17-year-old selves.

**Richie: (**pops head round the doorframe) Rae doesn't own Static Shock!

**Rae:** (Throws a pillow at Richie) Thanks for that, Rich…I don't own Static Shock or its characters, but I control what they do! Mwahahahaha! Besides, if I owned Static Shock it would suck majorly, so as it doesn't suck majorly I don't own it.

'_thoughts_'

_**lyrics

* * *

**_

Two entities, two souls, and one shared bond that runs deeper than anyone can ever know, or understand, and that can never be destroyed by the enigmatic element of time.

* * *

**_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us…_**

An 8-year-old Virgil Hawkins was bored. Very bored. English was his least favorite subjects, unless you counted Math. He sighed, and his eyes drifted from his textbook to outside the window. There was a gentle swaying of the leaves on the trees and bushes outside from the soft spring breeze, Clear blue skies could be seen above, broken only by a few white, wispy clouds. A perfect day, and he was stuck inside being taught all about punctuation and sentence structure. '_Too complex for an 8-year-old…_' he thought.

He then realized the teacher had stopped talking, and turned to see if she'd spotted him gazing outside instead of listening. Instead, she was talking to the principle, who had a small boy standing nervously behind him. The boy had blond hair with a few bangs that fell into his bright, cerulean blue eyes. A light dusting of freckles adorned the bridge of his nose, across which lay a pair of black glasses. Certainly he looked interesting, and one of the cutest 3rd graders that Virgil had ever seen.

"All right, guys," said Miss Jeanette(1), smiling at the students as the principle left, and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Richard…no, sorry, Richie Foley. I want everyone to make him feel welcome here in Dakota. Hmmm…there's an empty seat by Virgil, Richie. Why don't you take that one for the time being?"

Richie nodded, and Virgil noted a slight flush in his cheeks as he sat down. He grinned, but didn't say a word as he passed he textbook over to Richie so they could share. The blond shot him a grateful glance, and then went back to looking at the passage they were supposed to be taking notes on.

Virgil was singing along softly to a song in his head as he walked towards his usual eating spot, swinging his blue lunchbox in time to the beat of the song. He stopped, however, when he saw that Richie was already occupying his spot. The blond looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps, and looked a little surprised when Virgil sat down. The black boy looked at Richie and grinned. "You're in my eating spot," he stated simply.

"Sorry…" Richie started to get up, but a hand came up and pulled on his shirtsleeve, making him sit down again. "Nah, it's okay. I don't want to eat lunch alone." Virgil opened his lunchbox and proceeded to munch the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while Richie started eating a small tub of applesauce before going on to his turkey sandwich.

Pretty soon both were done, and Virgil flopped back so he was lying flat out on the grass. Richie watched the boy, before doing the same himself.

"Hey, Richie?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I call you 'Rich'?" Virgil turned to the blond. "I think you'd make a great friend. How about it?" Richie's eyes widened a little, but his face broke out into a grin, and he nodded. "Sure thing. Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you…

* * *

**_

Two boys, one with longish black dreadlocks and dark skin and the other with blond hair and creamy skin, ran out of the comic store together clutching their newly purchased comics and laughing. They ran until they rounded the corner, then slowed to a walk.

"Man! I can't believe the comic store had these issues in yet! They're not due out until next week!" A very happy 11-year-old Richie was literally bouncing down the road, followed by a very amused Virgil. Ever since that day in Spring three years ago the two had become inseparable friends. They shared everything together, and it became common knowledge that if you saw one of the boys, the other was sure to be right nearby.

"Heh – I know it's cool, bro, but calm down a bit." Virgil said, but not without laughing.

"It's way beyond cool! And you know what's even better?" The blond turned to his best friend, who shook his head amusedly. "'Mexico Mahato(2)' opens tonight! It's supposed to be the best Mexican restaurant for miles!"

Virgil laughed again. If there was one thing other than comics that got Richie in a good mood it was a good Mexican dinner - Mexican was his favorite food. He had also developed a fascination for electronics since moving to Dakota, and Virgil spent a lot of time with Richie taking things apart and figuring out how things worked. Usually they were old electricals that had been thrown out, but they'd gotten into trouble lately for trying to take apart Richie's father's laptop. Not the best idea they'd ever had.

"If you're going tonight can I come with?" Virgil rested a hand on his friend's shoulder as they turned down one of the less used roads past Dakota's abandoned cargo airfield.

"Sharon cooking?"

"Urgh, don't you know it…"

Richie poked his friend and grinned. "I'll see, but I'm sure you can, bro." Virgil smiled back, and the two walked on in an amicable silence, each thinking their own thoughts. The runway lights that still remained brought them out of shadow into a pool of silvery light on the ground, before leading them both back into the darkness before the next light. If either of them had looked at each other in that light, each would have noticed a smile of pure happiness on the other's face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us…

* * *

**_

Static flew over the rooftops of Dakota, weaving between the skyscrapers and enjoying the feeling of the rushing wind. It was a quiet night on patrol tonight. Not really surprising, seeing as how most of the regular troublemaking bang-babies were in police lock-down at the moment all thanks to him. His Shock Vox let off a beeping noise, and Static reached into his trench coat and brought out the small walkie-talkie.

"'Sup bro?"

"Hey. I got a small problem here. Can you come and fix it for me?" He could almost hear the laughter in Richie's voice.

"Depends what the problem is, oh stranger-whom-I've-never-met-before." Virgil couldn't hide the smile in his voice. Richie chuckled. "The house generator is outta whack. Mind giving it a boost?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there asap."

"Thanks bro – you're a lifesaver. Do you know how damn cold it is in my room without the generator on? I'm a living icicle in here!" Virgil laughed, and Static did an about-face and headed back to his district and Richie's house.

* * *

"Thanks again, bro. My room can warm up now." Richie flopped back onto his bed, and promptly gave a yelp of surprise when his friend biffed him with a pillow. Virgil smirked as Richie picked up another pillow and came chasing after the dark-skinned boy. The two exchanged hair-devastating blows with the pillows for while before Richie collapsed into his office chair and Virgil into the dark blue beanbag. The brown-eyed teen laughed breathlessly. "Have you warmed up now?"

"What do you think? Now I'm wondering if mom would let me steal all the ice cubes…"

"Probably not all of them. If you do go steal some, can you bring me back a couple?"

"Sure thing!" The blond stood up and bounced out of the room, leaving behind a very thoughtful Virgil. The dark teen had started seeing his friend in a new light lately, but he didn't want to risk their friendship by trying for something he could never have. He sighed, and turned to look out the window at the dark velvet sky. "Rich…"

The bedroom door opened, causing Virgil to start a little. He turned to see Richie carrying two glasses of iced tea, each with 3 ice cubes and a straw. The "waiter" smiled as he placed the glasses on the table and sat down next to Virgil. "Sorry, Virg. I forgot you liked sugar in your iced tea, so I haven't put any in. Hope you don't mind."

"No worries, bro." Virgil hesitated, before leaning up to Richie and pressing his lips gently against the blond's. Richie stiffened a little, and Virgil almost pulled away in disappointment, but was pleasantly surprised when he relaxed, put his arms around the young superhero's waist and started to return the kiss. But, as innocent as the kiss started out it didn't stay that way for long. After a minute Virgil gently bit Richie's bottom lip and ran his tongue along it. His friend hesitated before opening his mouth and allowing the dark-skinned boy's tongue to slip inside.

When the need for air broke the two apart, Richie was flushed but happy, and Virgil was elated. Richie felt the same! The superhero let out a small chuckle and kissed Richie again lightly on the cheek.

"Love you, Rich." The blond smiled and lay down so his head was on Virgil's chest.

"Love you too, Virg."


	4. Chapter 4

**_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us…_**

**(present day)

* * *

**

The Hawkins' doorbell clanged through the hall, and Robert answered to find the very familiar form of Richie Foley standing on the doorstep, silhouetted slightly against the white snowy background.

"Well, hello there Richie." Robert smiled graciously and stepped aside to allow Richie in to escape the cold.

"Hi Mr. Hawkins. Having a good holiday so far?" Richie rubbed his gloved hands together to warm them as he took his coat off.

"Indeed I am, thank you." He chuckled. "I suppose you're here to see Virgil. He's in the attic at the moment sifting through what junk I've got up there."

"Heh – thanks, Mr. H." Richie started for the stairs, before he stopped and turned a little sheepishly to Robert. "Um…Mr. H?"

"Yes, Richie?"

"My…my folks are heading off to visit relatives in Florida for Christmas this year, but I'm…I'm not allowed to go. D'you think maybe I could…you know…come here for Christmas?" Robert laughed as he walked up to Richie and put an arm on said boy's shoulder. "Of course you can! You're like family to us – though I think maybe a bit more than that to Virgil?"

Richie's eyes widened, and he shot a slightly scared and alarmed look at Robert. "How did…?"

"I work with kids, Richie. I learn to read them very well. I can see the looks he gives you and the way he acts around you sometimes, and I can surmise from that. Don't worry – I'm perfectly fine with it. All I want is for Virgil to be happy, and if he's happy with you then so am I."

Richie grinned as he started up the stairs again. "Thanks, Mr. Hawkins."

Robert sighed, shook his head and smiled as he watched Richie disappear upstairs. '_My son chose well_,' he thought, going back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Yo, V!"

"Rich! Sup, bro?" Virgil put down the box he was just about to lift up and ran over to Richie, hugging the blond and planting a brief kiss on his lips. Richie laughed as Virgil let go. "Happy Christmas to you too." He glanced around the attic room, where boxes lay opened and their contents stacked neatly nearby. "What are you doing, exactly?"

"I'm just having a look through these. There are old photo albums, scrapbooks, some of my childhood art…the list is endless! It's really cool. Wanna help?" Virgil took Richie's hand and pulled him over to the box he had just been about to take down. Richie rolled his eyes, but helped his boyfriend take the box down and open it. They lifted out several books and folders, and a couple of framed photos. Richie picked one of the photos up and blew to dust off it.

In it, a strikingly beautiful young woman was holding a bundle of blankets very lovingly, peeking out of which was the face of a little baby with the same gentle look on his face that his mother had. A taller man with a very understanding face had a hand affectionately laid on the woman's shoulder. Standing in front of her mother stood a very pretty young girl with long black hair framing her face, which was full of childish charm and naivety. All the people occupying the photo were black, and Richie smiled.

"Hey, bro! I think you might wanna see this!" Virgil came over to Richie and kneeled down next to him, taking the photo as he did so. The dark teen's eyes widened a bit, then softened and began to glisten as tears started to form in his eyes. He began to laugh softly as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Damn Sharon looks young. And Pops was still slim."

Richie was silent, but wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Virgil turned around and buried his face in Richie's chest. Richie felt no tears on Virgil's cheeks now, but knew that all the dark-skinned teen wanted was the warmth of someone he loved, and Richie was happy to oblige.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Richie fingered the necklace that Virgil had given him for Christmas. It was a cross in a sort of tribal, gothic style(3). He loved it – he had a couple of other necklaces that he liked to wear sometimes, but this was way more his style than the others. He had given Virgil the latest in the 'Ghost in the Shell'(4) box sets and, of course, a 'Happy Christmas' kiss. Now he was sat on a bench at the Community Center (in the middle of its annual Christmas party, no less) waiting for Virgil to come back with their drinks.

He looked around him at the people dancing, talking or playing with the younger ones and smiled – Christmas was truly a magical time. Everyone acted the Good Samaritan, everyone was in high spirits. 9 years ago, when both he and Virgil were 8 years old, was the first time he'd spent Christmas knowing he had a true friend. Before that, he had been bullied, pushed around and betrayed by those he had thought friends. Yet somehow, even though he had been extremely wary of starting anew fearing that it would just end up the same as last time, something between him and Virgil just…clicked. It had felt right.

"You're not supposed to be spacing out, bro. You're supposed to be going mad with the rest of us."

Virgil's voice broke Richie's train of thought, and he turned to see a grinning Virgil and two mugs of hot chocolate. He gratefully accepted the steaming mug that was being proffered. "I know. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Virgil sat himself down beside his boyfriend.

"Us. How we met, how we've changed…You know that day we first met?"

"Heh – how could I forget? You were sat in my favorite eating spot under that oak tree!"

"Well, I didn't know that! You know…where I lived before I came here to Dakota, I was bullied and beaten up by those classmates I called friends. I was glad to get away from there, but then I became afraid that this new school would be just the same. But, something about you in particular made me feel…relaxed. Unafraid. I don't know what it was, but I felt that you and I were going to be tight from even before I knew your name." Richie laughed as he stood up. "I never realized how tight we'd become, though."

Virgil smiled and stretched, glancing up at the ceiling as he did. Something caught his eye, and his smile widened. He stood up and brushed a light kiss across Richie's lips, earning a slightly puzzled but happy expression from the blond. Virgil leaned across and whispered in Richie's ear "You're standing under mistletoe."

Richie took a few seconds to realize what Virgil had said, and blushed slightly when it sunk in. Virgil leaned down for another, longer kiss, to which Richie responded affectionately.

* * *

Some of the guests at the party had seen the two talking. They knew the boys – Virgil Hawkins, the son of Robert Hawkins who ran the Center, and Richie Foley, Virgil's closest and most trusted friend. The two were rarely seen apart. However, some had suspected a closeness more than friendship, and the sight that greeted some by one of the benches confirmed it. The darker teen had his arms around the slightly flushed blond's waist while the blond had his around Virgil's shoulders, both sharing a kiss that was passionate, and simply said ' love you' far louder or more meaningfully than words could ever say.

* * *

Two entities, two souls, and one shared bond that runs deeper than anyone can ever know, or understand, and that can never be destroyed by the enigmatic element of time.

* * *

(1) Only a made-up name…

(2) Again, I made the name of the restaurant up.

(3) Describing a necklace that I have

(4) Somehow, it just strikes me that Virgil might watch Ghost in the Shell…

* * *

**Rae: **Okay, so there you have it, folks! I hope Virgil and Richie weren't too OOC… Anyway, please review! Flames are okay, as long as they're not too harsh, but constructive criticism is very much welcomed!

**Virgil:** …

**Rae:** What?

**Virgil:** What is with the last sentence?

**Rae:** Huh? Oh, I have no idea…it seemed to fit at the time. I can't be bothered to take it out, though.

**Richie:** And what time was this?

**Rae:** About 2am this morning…

**Both:** (Groan)


End file.
